The Blizzard
by Ms. Sakura Moon
Summary: Will a blizzard cause four people to admit their feelings for each other? SS TE


_Hi!!! Welcome to my new story!!!!!_

_Hope you had fun reading it!!!_

****

**The Blizzard  
  
** "Ohayo mina!" Sakura greeted her classmates as she took off her winter jacket and boots. Sakura was a lovely young teenage girl of fourteen with emerald eyes and auburn hair. She has a sweet caring heart and innocence that made everybody like her.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura!" Her friends, Daidujou Tomoyo, Li Syaoron, Hiriigazawa Eriol, Aino Naoko, Kino Rika, Tsukino Chicharu, and Yamazaki Takashi greeted.  
  
"How are you Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her friend.  
  
"I'm fine, a bit chilly, but fine!" Sakura answered. "How about you Tomoyo?"   
  
"I'm fine as well, thank you!" Tomoyo answered. The door swing open and revealed Mizuki-sensei their math teacher.   
  
"Ohayo mina!" Mizuki-sensei greeted.   
  
"Ohayo Mizuki-sensei!" The students greeted. Sakura looked at Mizuki-sensei with a questioning look. 'Are we having math first?' Sakura asked herself. Mizuki looked at Sakura and smiled.  
  
"If some of you are wondering if we're going to have math first, we're not." Mizuki said while looking at Sakura.  
  
"Hoe??? How did she know that?" Sakura quietly asked herself.  
  
Rika raised her hand. "How come Terada-sensei's not here?" She asked as snickers came flying around the room making her blush.  
  
"Terada and I have been planning something for this particular class. At the end of the week, if all of your parents or guardians agreed, we're going to a ski resort!" Mizuki announced as cheers can be heard everywhere. "Sakura, can you please hand out the permission slips?" Mizuki asked as Sakura nodded and stood up.  
  
Sakura started handing out the permission slips. When she got to Syaoron's desk she blushed a bit. She holds out the permission slip for Syaoron to take. Syaoron's fingers brushed with Sakura's fingers making her blush as red as a tomato. Sakura and Syaoron both heard a soft 'kawaii' making her and Syaoron blush harder. She hurried off to the next desk not daring to glance back at the blushing Syaoron. Sakura finished handing out the papers and went back to her desk.  
  
"Now if you're allowed to go the groups will be…" Mizuki listed on the groups. "The next group will be with Naoko, Rika, Chicharu, and Takashi." Cheers and laughter can be heard as Mizuki announced the group. "And the last group will be with Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoron." Instead of cheers, snickers can be heard and blushing can be seen. The four knew why their teachers put them in the same group. They've been really close with each other these past few years especially Sakura and Syaoron. The cardcaptoring days have been really hard for them and with that experience they've been really close. Even Eriol and Syaoron who still fought with each other have been closer these past few years.  
  
End of the Week  
  
Today was the day of the trip. Fortunately, all of the students' parents and guardians have agreed to allow their child to go on the trip.   
  
"Sakura you look so kawaii!" Tomoyo praised at Sakura's outfit. Sakura was wearing a pink and white winter jacket with cherry blossoms imprinted at the end if the sleeves. She was also wearing a matching pair of snow pants and pink boots. And of course, Tomoyo made the outfit.   
  
For Tomoyo she was wearing and identical outfit like Sakura except it was purple and white and with lilacs not cherry blossoms.  
  
"Speak for yourself Tomoyo! You also look cool on that outfit!" Sakura praised.  
  
"Come on we better get going to the bus!" Tomoyo said as she grabbed Sakura and pulled her towards the bus.  
  
Inside the bus there are only two seats left, one beside Eriol, and one beside Syaoron. Sakura was heading towards Eriol but Tomoyo pushed her and hurriedly took the seat beside Eriol. Sakura was left to sit with Syaoron.  
  
"Hi Syaoron!" Sakura greeted as she took the seat.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" Syaoron greeted while smiling a real smile. Sakura was only one of the few people Syaoron actually smiled to.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure." Answered Syaoron as he moved aside to let Sakura sit down.  
  
Syaoron was wearing a green jacket with matching pants; he was also wearing green boots. 'He sure look kawaii in that outfit'. Sakura thought as she blushed.  
  
The bus ride was long and bumpy. It is so long that it make Sakura fall asleep. Whenever the bus jump because of the jump Sakura will fall into Syaoron's shoulders making him blush.  
  
"Look at them." Tomoyo whispered to Eriol motioning towards Sakura and Syaoron. "They look so kawaii together!"  
  
"I know." Eriol answered while smiling at Tomoyo and at the sight.  
  
At the Resort  
  
"We're here!" Tomoyo yelled bringing the life back at the sleeping Sakura.  
  
"Hoe?" She asked and looked around. She noticed that the sleeping Syaoron's arm was around her making her blush.  
  
"Syaoron. Syaoron wake up." Sakura whispered to Syaoron jerking him back to reality.  
  
"Huh? What? We're here?" Syaoron asked while rubbing his eyes. Sakura has to smile at the sight. Syaoron just look so kawaii when he did that.   
  
"Yup! We're here! I can't wait to go skiing!" Replied Sakura enthusiastically.  
  
"Me too." Syaoron replied. He leaned back at his seat not noticing that his arms were still around Sakura.  
  
"Um Syaoron, mind letting me go?" Sakura asked. Syaoron looked at her confusingly and noticed that his armed were around Sakura and quickly let go making her blush. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Children, we could go out now." Mizuki-sensei said leading the class outside the bus.  
  
Outside, the temperature was a little bit chillier than the one at school making Sakura shiver. Syaoron noticed this and put his arms around her shoulders. 'Why in the world did I do that?' Syaoron asked himself. Sakura didn't seem to mind the fact that Syaoron was hugging her, it made her feel warm in the outside and in the inside, it made her feel warmth in her heart.  
  
"Class, you and your group will be in the same cottage. There are two bunk bends for you to share." Terada-sensei said. "Now here are the numbers of your cottage." He said as he handed out a slip of paper containing the number of the cottage.  
  
"Now go on ahead and fix your things in your cottages." Mizuki-sensei instructed.  
  
Cottage  
  
The cottage was pretty homey. It has a leather couch in the middle of the living room. There are two different rooms. On the first room were the bunk beds with four drawers for their clothes. The other room was the bathroom. The bathroom has a tub in the middle with a sink and toilet.  
  
"Come on let's put all the stuff in the drawers so we could go skiing!" Sakura ordered.  
  
"You sure are in to skiing now are you Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her friend as she finished putting her clothes in the drawers.  
  
"Yah, ever since that day four years ago when we went skiing I was so in to skiing!" Sakura replied.  
  
"But isn't that the day when, you know? The day when you almost got killed in the avalanche because of my good friend here?" Syaoron said while patting Eriol's back.  
  
"I told you a thousand times I didn't mean it!" Eriol replied. "I have to do it for the test!"   
  
"Okay, enough with the past and let's go skiing!" Sakura replied as she took out her skis and ski poles and headed out the door with Tomoyo on her tail.  
  
Outside  
  
"Chicharu, Naoko, Rika! Want to go skiing with Tomoyo and me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sorry Sakura but we just came down the hill for the fifth time and we think we would want to go to the café." Rika said.  
  
"Its okay, Tomoyo and I will just go uphill by ourselves." Sakura said with a smile. "Come on Tomoyo, let's go uphill!" Sakura said as she and Tomoyo went up to the ski carts.  
  
At the ski cart  
  
"Sakura look at the scenery!" Tomoyo shouted as the cart rocked back and forth.  
  
"It's beautiful! I wish Syaoron and Eriol is here with us!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"I know they will surely love the view!" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Is it just me or is it getting windy up here?" Sakura asked as the cart rocked again.  
  
"I know and look at the sky, it's getting dark!" Tomoyo shouted worriedly looking at the dark clouds.  
  
"I don't feel good Tomoyo! I think a storm or blizzard is coming!" Sakura yelled frantically.  
  
"I know! I don't think we can ski downhill with wind this strong, it could cause an avalanche!" Tomoyo shouted worriedly. The cart stopped. Sakura and Tomoyo got out of the cart.  
  
Then, the wind picked up and snow came falling from the sky with rain. The sky darkened, dark as night, as the wind howled. A blizzard was there. Sakura and Tomoyo was stuck in the middle of the mountain with a blizzard.   
  
"We should hide somewhere Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted as she and Sakura got at the back of an abandoned barn, away from the wind.  
  
"Help!" Sakura yelled. Sakura was about to shout another help when Tomoyo stopped her.   
  
"Don't Sakura! Don't yell it might cause an avalanche and save your strength!" Tomoyo said through gritted teeth as she and Sakura shivered from the cold wind.  
  
"I'm cold Tomoyo." Sakura said. "I want to sleep." She continued as her eyes began to close.  
  
"Don't Sakura, if you sleep you might get…" Tomoyo whispered as too her eyes began to close. Darkness surrounded the girls.  
  
Downhill  
  
Cafe  
  
"Chicharu, Naoko, Rika have you seen Sakura and Tomoyo?" Syaoron asked. "Eriol and I is kind of getting worried because we haven't seen them for a whole hour."  
  
"Yah have you seen them?" Eriol ask.   
  
"The last time I saw them – oh no!" Rika shouted as her face withdraw the colour. "They're still out there! On the blizzard! They asked me and the others if we want to go skiing with them but we decline and that's the last time I saw them!" Rika continued.  
  
"WHAT?!" The others yelled frantically. "They're still out there on the blizzard! Up on the mountain in this weather?!" Syaoron yelled. All Rika could do was nod. Syaoron and Eriol got their coats and headed out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Chicharu asked.  
  
"To get them!" Syaoron and Eriol said at unison. With that they headed out the door.  
  
"They do crazy things when they're in love." Naoko whispered. The others nodded.  
  
Outside  
  
"SAKURA! TOMOYO! Where are you?!" Syaoron and Eriol shouted fighting the howling winds.  
  
"Where could they be?" Syaoron asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know. I tried to pin point where Sakura's aura is, cause I know Tomoyo's with her, but she's too weak, I can't really sense where she is." Eriol said worriedly.  
  
"I can use the Lasin Board right?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Why didn't you think about that earlier?! Of course you could use it!" Eriol answered.  
  
Syaoron took out his Lasin Board and chanted, "Ancient forces know my plight, release the light!" Syaoron chanted as a narrow light shot out the Lasin Board. They started to follow the light.  
  
Five minutes passed when they saw two huddled figure at the back of the barn. They started to walk towards the figures. Then they realized it was the ones whom they're looking or.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoron yelled as he ran towards the unconscious and huddled form of Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol shouted as he too ran towards the unconscious form of Tomoyo.  
  
Then as soon as Eriol and Syaoron reached Sakura and Tomoyo, the sky cleared and the sun shown. They picked the two figures up and started walking downhill.  
  
Sakura, Syaoron  
  
Syaoron  
  
I thought I will never see you again my Ying Fa. I thought I lost you forever. As soon as I heard that you're still out here, I knew I have to get you back. I love you too much to lose you. I can't bear not seeing you happy and safe.  
  
"Syaoron?" I heard you whisper as you stirred in my arms.   
  
"Sakura." I said.  
  
"Syaoron?" You asked once again as your eyes fluttered open revealing your beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that Sakura!" I said as she smiled. "I love you." There I said it. I said those three little words that might change our lives forever.  
  
"I love you too." I heard her say. Did hear that right? Did she really just said that she loves me too?  
  
I looked down on her. "You do?" I asked.  
  
"I do. With all my heart, I love you." She said. With that closer, closer, closer we get as we kissed.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol  
  
Eriol  
  
"Eriol?" I heard Tomoyo whisper. She looks so beautiful. I thought I've lost her.  
  
"Yes Tomoyo?" I asked as I looked down on her weak amethyst eyes.  
  
"I love you." She whispered. Did she just say that she loves me? Did she just said 'I love you' to me?   
  
"You do?" I asked not believing my ears at all.  
  
"Yes. I love you with all my heart." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too." I said. There I said. I said those three simple words that has a very difficult meaning.   
  
I bent down capturing her lips with mine, and kissed. I kissed her. I kissed the one who I truly love. I felt my heart become whole once more.  
  
Love  
  
Conquers  
  
All

_Thanks for reading!!!_

_Now,_

_just click that button down there and review!!!_


End file.
